Pre-Unicorn Warriors (The early years)
Much is left to be discovered about the Unicorn Warriors before their formation as the infamous friend group. This page will start where it all began, so kick back and prepare for an awesome journey that led to the creation of the greatest trio since the Bee Gee's. The Sean and Raphael Saga Maths with Zain It during a dreary September morning back in 2007 for the students of Valentines High School. Maths was first on the timetable for James and Zain, it is interesting to point out that James was in set one maths for his first year of secondary school; thankfully that wouldn't last long. School had only been in motion for a week or two, the year 7's were yet to fully meet and greet each other. Across the table from James was a short fellow with glasses digging around in his pencil case desperately searching for a pencil. "Excuse me can I borrow your ruler?", Zain says cautiously. James lent him his ruler and little more was said. Those were the very immortal words that would ignite the ongoing bond between the two. Later that year, students were enjoying a well earned break-time outside. Teachers stood around lazily, one hand in their pockets (possibly fondling) and the other hand grasping an apple, chomping at it slowly. James and Zain were both enjoying their home prepped snacks under what would become affectionately known as the snack-shack; a simple roof structure filled with picnic benches. James joined in on a conversation Zain was having with some friends on family and culture, Zain mentioned he was Muslim which took James by surprise. James mustered the courage to debunk this claim, "...but you're too dark, aren't you Tamil?". Zain nodded with a slight smile insisting he's family are in fact from India and that he has a dark skin complexion. The pair would ride the rest of their years in secondary in different classes, meeting occasionally in English, where no more was said that simple greetings or brief exchanges on topics such as music or lessons. This would be until the mighty reunion of Year 10 Drama. Ibrahim makes an appearance During the end of year 10, a small black gentleman appeared at the foot of the classroom door. Escorted by Mr. Consiglio, a 'Just Do It' Nike bag tightly gripped his petite back, his blazer fell loosely over his narrow shoulders and brand new, crisp school trousers hanged liberally at his pencil-like shins. He walked in sheepishly and sat down behind James, greeted by a shocked Miss Sultana who was not expecting his arrival. Not much can be remembered from the time that Ibrahim was involved with James during maths, but it is assuredly possible that some cracking banter was exchanged that led to the trustworthy friendship. A funny story that did happen later on during the Maths years was an argument between Hashim and Abdul (a strange looking fellow Somalian - if you know, then you know). A cuss war erupted, ending with a cataclysmic insult by Ibrahim who exclaimed that Abdul's head looked like his left testicle. The entire immediate area of the classroom burst into painful but oh so great laughter. He was officially rekted. The Legend of the Human Butternut Squash Years Year 10 loomed. The reality of GCSE's were on everyone's minds. Students had the opportunity to pick only 2 subjects of their own choice. From James, Zain, Raphael and Ibrahim - they had collectively chosen Drama. Upon their introduction lesson, James and Zain had known each other, but neither had met Raphael; James had mentioned that he thought Raphael was a 'hip-Arab kid' due to his long, curly black locks and tanned complexion. Raphael on the other hand, believed James was a quiet, Eastern European kid as he was the only white boy in the class. The first practical session broke everyone in by playing a game of Zip, Zap, Boing - a group challenge to eliminate those who lacked the brain power. Upon James' turn, he quite literally thrusted the air with his mighty hips while exclaiming "Boing!". From that moment on someone new had shined in the eyes of Zain, James and Raphael that day. Raphaelism 'Raphaelism' was a satirical religion and friend group that collectively identified under that banner. Unbeknownst to many, Raphaelism began with humble roots. Originally used to describe the close friendship between Raphael and Cameron, the definition broadened to encompass a wide cross-section of VHS alumni. From, Drama stalwarts and Unicorn Warrior founders: James, Zain and Ibrahim, to Neil, Daryl, the Hothi Cousins and many more. Raphael's satirical religion began to take shape in earnest with the creation of a BBM group, members flocked in and a variety of conversations and inside jokes emerged. It's symbol was directly lifted from NBC's fantasy drama 'Heroes', a show Raphael had and still does have keen interest in. It was founded concurrently with the Drama GCSE timeline and it's official Facebook page is still up to this day. In an incredulous act of bumlicking, firm Unicorn Warrior enemy Janu created a Blog and Twitter account dedicated to Raphaelism. When talking about this era, Raphaelism generally comes up as a catch-all term for BBM networking, which made sense as it was the biggest and arguebly most dominant group. Other groups that immediately spring to mind would be the group between Raphael, James and Eron - dedicated to the fanciful dream of opening a bar in the US. From PING!!!'s, LOL Kebab's and all manner of fun interactions - Raphaelism eventually fell but it remains an important chapter in Pre-Unicorn Warrior history. It's legacy still resonates to this day. The fall of Raphaelism can be attributed to the mass walk-out of BBM users as the BlackBerry company fell into decline: and whilst many friendships are still alive and well, the organised religion that was Raphaelism ended. Area 51 and LOL Kebab 'Area 51' and 'LOL Kebab' were Facebook groups created by Raphael, though Area 51 was James's idea. Like Raphaelism, they had a similar cross-section of VHS alumni and, in function, acted almost like the same thing. These were places where we could relax and chat after a hard day toiling at school work. Both of these groups were relatively peaceful, with only the Said-LOL Kebab War the only major conflict arising from our community. Surprisingly, these groups are still online albeit inactive. An example of a striking piece of dialogue would be: "greetings fellow comrades, next yr i am takin an adventure to the town of Rachel, nevada to see whats inside thats friggin base, u are free to come along with a depost of £150 (flight ticket) nd bring a weapon!!! mke check payable to ultimatedarklordvampireslayer@halifax.com" - James H. Wootton K.S.S. (Kill Sean Society) The Kill Sean Society, or K.S.S. for short was a cult created by VHS's favourite half-Ugandan, half-Russian - Andrew. It began life in Valentines Park, where a play fight was breaking out. Sean, for reasons unclear, decided to floor Ibrahim. Gobsmacked, with mouth slightly ajar, Andrew declared "No one pushes a black guy and gets a way with it!". What followed could only be described as a spontaneous mob, people picked up sticks and lifted their bags and charged at Sean in a bid to wrestle him to the ground. Everyone seemingly turned into a collective conciousness dedicated to avenging Ibrahim and hurting Sean. Cries of "Kill Sean!" thundered from all angles. Alas, nobody could get to Sean. He darted off akin to a Vitamain D deprived fox. Once back in school grounds, the atmosphere was less hostile and calmness ensued. But a steely determination to avenge Ibrahim still remained in the minds and hearts of everyone involved. Subsequently the K.S.S. was founded to curb Sean's influence. Many times when Sean stepped out of line, people would invoke the message of the K.S.S. which routinely annoyed Sean.